Storytime
by littlelionalicious
Summary: Some fairy tales retold in bakugan style. May contain yaoi or shounen-ai, strong language, spoilers, blood, violence... Jesse is one of the main characters as a good fairy. Rated T for Yaoi parts. I do not own the cover image. Story is better then Summary I swear! ON-HOLD
1. Cinderella part 1

**_Storytime_**

**Littlelion: Hej everyone, I know I should finish my other fanfictions but I'm in a Fairy Tale mood so another fanfiction.**

**This one will be a collection of some tales I really like starring some characters you'll never expect. **

**_First story: Just a Cinderella_**

**_Main Pairing: Sid x Ren_**

_**Sid's family**_

_**Stepmother: has no name**_

_**mother: /**_

_**Father: Gill**_

_**Brothers: Sido, Kido**_

_**Ren's family**_

_**Father: Emperor Barodius**_

_**Mother: Kazarina**_

_**Brothers: /**_

**Just a Cinderella**

Sid was a seventeen years old boy. He lived together with his stepmother and his two elder brothers in a small house on the edge of Gundalian City.

His real mother died long ago and his dad was on a journey for his work.

Just that year the son of Emperor Barodius, Ren Krawler (LOL XD) gave a party for his seventeenth birthday and almost everyone was invited.

Sid opened the mailbox and saw the letter. It was purple and the letters were yellow.

_Dear Mister Takahiro _(I know this isn't Sid's surname but this is a fanfiction after all)

_you are invited to the birthday party of prince Ren Krawler in the royal palace, tomorrow at eight 'o clock._

_You and your whole family are welcome._

Whole the family? So Sid could come too? That would be awesome! Sid had never been out his own house since he could remember.

,,Hej you bastard what are you doing there with my husband his post? Give it here!'' his stepmother snatched away the letter and begun to read it while walking back inside the house.

,,Hej, Sido, Kido (Sid's older brothers) come over here, something important!'' his two brothers slowly walked towards Sid's stepmother.

,,I want you guys at your best! Tomorrow we'll go to a royal ball!''

,,Awesome!'' the two yelled.

,,Can I go too?'' Sid whispered.

His stepmother and brothers looked to him like he had two nooses. And then they begun to laugh their asses off.

,,You *laugh* want *breath* to *laugh* go *breath* too?'' Sido finally managed to control his breath again.

,,You would only embarrass us!'' his stepmother hissed.

,,There's no way we want to appear with a good-for-nothing like you!'' Kido snapped. From all the tree devils Kido was the worst. He bullied Sid and embarrassed him always in front of Sido and his stepmother.

Sid turned down his face, they were right, he had no clothes and he didn't look that handsome at all! He was forced to clean up whole the house and to sleep in the ash of the fireplace.

,,Hej everyone!'' someone shouted. Gill ( yeah, **_the Gill_** that works for Emperor Barodius. I'm fucking up this whole fanfiction! XD)

entered the room: ,,What's going on here?''

,,We are invited for the royal ball!'' Kido explained with a grin on his face that was meant towards Sid.

,,Yeah, and little Sidie wants to go too!'' Sido added with a sadistic grin on his face.

,,Don't even think about it!'' Gill shouted to Sid, while his face was as red as his hair: ,,Just remember I work for the Emperor! I don't wanna be see with you around me!''

His stepmother grinned: ,,Clean up the house for us Sidie, while we're at the party tomorrow! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna shop together with my _twosons.''_

,,Sid, can I speak you for a moment?''

,,Why, too only bully me and say that I'm a good-for-nothing son?''

Gill sighed.

,,Oh Sid, just get lost will ya!'' he shook his head and turned away.

Sid tried to hide his tears but it was just too much. They were dripping on the floor while he let his cries out.

**_Next day_**

It was the evening before the party and his family was already gone. Sid cleaned up the house while cheering for himself. He sang songs while doing the dishes. He cooked for the next morning and checked if there was enough food in the fridge for the next week. After that he sorted all the papers of his dad's work, he collected all the pearls of the broken necklace of his stepmother. After that was all done he sighed while crying again.

,,What's wrong my little Sid?'' in front of Sid, a fairy was standing, just as tall as Sid was. He had violet eyes and in his right hand a book.

,,Who are you?'' Sid asked, trembling in fear (Sid really can do that? XD).

,,I'm Jesse Glenn.( I'm really fucking this up!) I'm your good fairy. Don't cry Sid! You'll go to that royal ball! Even if it is the last thing I do! Quickly, get me some mice and a pumpkin. And also some frogs if you can find some in your garden!''

Sid nodded and as Jesse asked him he brought all the things to his 'good fairy'. Jesse looked in his book and said some weird words.

And suddenly there stood a golden carriage with beautiful healthy horses and two servants, ready to take Sid to the royal ball.

Jesse turned over to Sid and said again some weird words and suddenly Sid had some beautiful clothes on.

,,Remember Sid, you only have until twelve 'o clock, after that everything will turn to normal.'' with that the servant opened the door of the carriage and Jesse disappeared.

**_At the party_**

When Sid appeared on the ball everyone became silent.

,,Who is this beautiful young men?''

,,I bet he's also royal!''

,,Look to those eyes, they are beautiful!''

,,I never saw him before!''

,,He's sooooo cooooool!''

the guests muttered against each other.

,,Could I have the honor to know your name?''

In front of Sid, a white-haired handsome Gundalian stood. He wore a little crown and of course! Sid thought '_Of course! That is our little prince, Ren Krawler!'_

,,Um, my name is Sid.''

,,It's a honor to know your name Sid.'' Ren laughed and Sid melted by the sight.

,,Would you like to dance with me?'' Sid nodded while his heart was almost jumping out of his chest.

_Pity, but Gill knew who that handsome unknown guy was!_

,,Could I speak you for a second little prince. Please.'' Gill appeared out of nowhere. He avoided the eyes of his son.

,,Sure commander Gill, why not?'' Ren winked to Sid: ,,I'll be back.'' (terminator LOL XD)

Then he disappeared with Gill. And the rest of the evening he was away. Sid sighed and sat down on a chair.

,,What's wrong?'' a familiar voice asked. It was Jesse, he was clothed in formal clothes and he had again that blue book with him.

,,The prince went away and is still not back.''

,,Well, your dad maybe recognized you.'' Jesse said worried. He shook his head and muttered some other words.

,,Here, this is a little pocket watch. When you open it you can see where Ren is and what he does.''

,,Isn't that like stalking?''

,,Yeah, but it's for a good purpose!''

,,Fine!'' Sid opened the pocket watch and looked inside. He saw Gill and Ren talking. He held the pocket watch against his ear and suddenly he could hear what they were saying.

_**Pocket watch talk**_

_,,Prince Ren, that stranger is dangerous. I know him, he tried to steal something from an old woman some days ago.''_

_,,Really? I don't believe it! He looks so nice! Maybe you're mistaken, Gill.''_

_,,I'm sure! As person who was asked by the Emperor himself to take care of you I'm not gonna let you go close to that person.''_

_,,Gill, you're overreacting! Take a break or nap, sleep and wake up when you're in a better mood!''_

,,Oooh, cake. I love cake!'' Jesse smiled and sneaked away. Sid was confused, why was his dad telling such a lies to the little prince?

,,Hej, still wanna dance?'' it was Ren, as promised he was back.

,,Sure!'' while they were dancing everyone looked at Sid with jealousy in their eyes. Ren and Sid spended almost whole the time together. Suddenly Sid realized it was already 11.55.

He saw Jesse standing in the crew pointing towards his book.

,,I have to go!'' Sid muttered and with those words he turned away, while ignoring Ren's begging eyes.

,,Wait!'' he yelled. Everyone looked shocked, this stranger insulted the prince by running away without Sayonara. It wasn't easy for Sid either, because of his tears he couldn't see anything and he lost his pocket watch, however the necklace was still with him.

Ren, who chased Sid picked it up.

,,I'll find you,'' he mumbled: ,,I'll find you and I swear once will be together.''

**Littlelion: That was it! Hope you enjoyed! (I'm saying too much LOL XD)**

**Sayonara! Please read and review**


	2. Cinderella part 2

**Just a Cinderella part 2**

**Littlelion: Wooohooo *waves in front of you guys* I'm back with my fairy tale!**

**Ren: She doesn't own anything**

**Sid: Let's get to the story already.**

**Jesse: Everyone ready?**

* * *

It was 12 'o clock. The fireworks begun. Ren wasn't really into it, instead of that he went to the lab of his mother Kazarina.

,,Okasan, could I talk for a moment with you?''

,,Of course Ren!'' Kazarina appeared out of nowhere

(yes she can, she's a witch bitch after all :D)

,,What's wrong son?''

,,I meted a very nice guy on the party, but then he ran away.''

,,That ain't nice!'' Kazarina dept something from her pocket.

,,Is this his pocket watch?'' Ren looked to his open hand, it was empty!

,,How, okasan did you?''

,,I have my tricks. Now tell me son what do you see when I open it?''

,,I see myself! And you talking!''

,,Looks like that boy spied on you! Wich means there is surely some love! ''

,,Really?'' Ren begun to blush.

,,Your cheeks are red Ren.'' Kazarina smiled: ,,Ren, go looking for that special someone! If that makes you happy! I'll talk about it with your father.''

,,Thanks a lot Okasan.'' Ren smiled. He took back the pocket watch and went to the party.

* * *

Sid ran as quick as he could. Did his father recognize him? So yes, oh boy! How late would it be? He searched for his pocket watch and then realized,...

It was gone!

He could cry from misery, but he had to keep going! Suddenly he was surrounded by little flying glowing lights.

_,,Remember when it's twelve 'o clock everything will turn normal''_

Sid had to smile. The carriage who was still at the party would now turn back into a pumpkin :D

Now he had his normal clothes back, running went better. While running he thought of the little prince. Sure, he was a cutie! No one would or could deny that!

_I should hurry! At this rate..._

**_Why are you going back to your house. It's just a house. Not a 'home'._**

_Oh great! Little voices in my head! Like I don't have enough problems myself, now I'm talking to my brain!  
_

The voice in his head disappeared.

* * *

When Gill came home, the first thing he did was checking his son. He found Sid sleeping on the cough.

_Was that really Sid back then?_

Gill was one hundred percent sure that it was Sid who danced with Ren-sama.

It actually explained a lot.

**_Oh yeah Gill, your son has something like a good fairy who created a spell on Sid, a pumpkin, some frogs and some mice. And made Ren spend his whole evening with him. Yeah that sounds very believable!_**

_Shut up!  
_

* * *

**Next day**

Ren ran as fast as he could towards his father's throne room.

,,Otosan!''

,,What's wrong Ren?'' his dad asked. He was sitting on his throne.

,,I'm busy.''

,,Yeah otosan, you sure look busy!'' he said sarcastic; ,,Do you wanna help me? I'm gonna look for that guy from yesterday evening.''

Barodius sighed, he was that type of father that couldn't say 'no' towards his only son.

,,How are you going to do that?'' Barodius asked curious.

,,Well, he left his pocket watch, but he still has the necklace. So, if I find a necklace that fits the pocket watch, I'm sure it's him!''

Barodius sighed, well he had to admit his son was quit clever to figure that out!

,,Very well, why don't you go to our capital city? Shout it around and let everyone come. You'll be a little time occupied, but I'm sure you'll find him like that.'' Ren nodded, happy his father was agreed and didn't put up a fight with him like they usually did.

,,Arigato otosan!'' Ren said while he left the room.

* * *

,,Oy, Sid! Come over here would ya!'' Gill yelled. Sid would love to go back to sleep, but since his dad hopefully didn't know he was also at the party he had to act like he had slept the whole night.

,,What's wrong dad?'' Sid asked.

,,How was it here at home?'' Gill asked out of nowhere.

,,Very good dad X3''

,,I'm happy with that. Say, Sid I wanna take you with me to my work, alright?'' Sid was surprised by the suddenly change of mood.

_Great. If I take him with me and Ren-sama recognizes him, I'm sure it was Sid after all!_

* * *

**Littlelion: Eeeeeh, Gill-san is pretty mean!**

**X3 Barodius, being nice to Ren-kun! That sounds logic XD**

**Please read and review.**

**Oh yeah, maybe you guys can suggest wich fairy tale after this :D**


	3. Cinderella part 3

**Just a Cinderella part 3**

**Littlelion: Hello everyone! I'm still alive.**

**[Also, thanks to the person that has reviewed, always makes me smile :D]**

**Yeah, Gill his master plan.**

* * *

Sid was trembling with fear. His dad and he were walking through the corridors of the Gundalian palace. Sid hoped no one would recognize him.

,,Gill, you wanted to see me?'' a voice popped out of nowhere.

Sid and Gill turned around. It was Ren. He was standing there, arm crossed and a little bit pissed off. No actually, a lot of pissed off.

,,Yeah, Ren-sama. Do you recognize this young man.'' Sid hided his eyes. Ren shook his head.

,,I don't recognize this young men, Gill-san. Why you ask?''

,,Just curious. He'll come working here for your father, so you'll see him a lot.''

,,Is he your son?''

,,Nope, he's my nephew. He was so annoying at his home, so my brother asked if I couldn't find any job for him.'' Sid growled in annoyance and Ren didn't miss that.

,,Very well, I look forward to work with him.'' Ren disappeared.

* * *

Sid came out of the throne room when he saw Ren.

,,Sooooo, what did my father say?''

,,I can work for him as a warrior.''

,,Can I know your name?''

,,My name is...''

,,His name is Sid.'' Gill said while he passed the two gundalians.

* * *

Ren sat confused down in his room. He slammed himself with a pillow.

_Of course, why didn't I saw it! That's the Sid I saw. That's the Sid I wanted to find!_

He ran of to his mother's lab.

,,What's wrong Ren?''

,,Okasan, I saw the guy I was looking for!''

,,Omedetou [Congratulations] little son.''

,,Why are you guys so happy?''

Barodius popped out of nowhere

(Seriously, it's in the family right?)

,,I saw the one I love back!''

,,Sooooo,'' Barodius said, trying to hide his curiosity [What didn't work by the way]: ,,Who is it?''

,,The Sid you made warrior!''

,,What?! My son going with a lowly warrior? I won't allow it! Never, you here me!'' Barodius went away while mumbling things Ren didn't hear and he also didn't want to.

,,Follow your hear, little Ren,'' Kazarina said: ,,And take care. Never let go of the one you love, that's how I meted your father after all.''

,,He seems to forget that!''

,,I know.''

* * *

,,Sid-kun, you and I have to talk.'' Ren said. Sid nodded.

,,You're the one I danced with!'' Ren added.

,,Yes,'' Sid admitted: ,,That was me.''

,,I wanna be with you! No matter what!''

,,I have the same feelings Ren-sama. But my dad won't allow me to.''

,,My dad also! They really have the same character!''

,,So, I guess that means we can't love each other!''

,,No, don't say such a thing! I have a hideout in the woods, where we can be happy together!''

,,But Ren-sama, you'll have to leave everything! Everything, your family, your throne, your...''

,,But I'll be with the one I love,'' Ren answered while pressing a soft kiss on Sid's cheek. Sid was a little bit taller then Ren, so he had to stand on his toes.

,,My okasan is agreed.'' Ren said, trying to convince Sid.

,,My mother would party if I ran away.''

,,Well then.''

,,Alright, just promise me one thing Ren-sama.''

,,What?''

,,Never leave me alone!''

,,I won't, but the same goes for you!''

,,Of course, your highness.''

* * *

**Ten years later**

Sid watched the clouds in the sky. Ren was sleeping on his belly. Carefully, not to wake Ren up, Sid sighed. It was ten years ago that they saw everyone for the last time. They sneaked out the castle and now they lived happy together in Ren's hideout. There was enough fruit aroung, some animals and some veggies.

Sid wondered by himself if it was alright to be here. Because of him, Ren had to live like a poacher, instead of a prince.

Sid looked to the cute sight in front of him.

Ren was drooling on him.

He smiled.

,,Well, isn't that a happy end?'' someone asked.

,,Jesse!'' Sid yelled.

,,Don't raise your voice or you'll wake Ren.''

,,Oh yeah,'' Sid said while following Jesse's advice.

,,Look what I see,'' Jesse smiled while showing Sid the pocket watch. When Sid looked in it he saw two humans.

,,What's up?'' Sid asked.

,,I've got another duty. Sayonara Sid.''

* * *

**Littlelion: And that's it! Yes, Jesse comes back for more romance[ and cake btw]**

**I hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW!**

**Sayonara minna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Littlelion: Hey you, yeah I'm talking to you!**

* * *

_Flashback_Ren: Did you see it Littlelion?

Littlelion: See what Reni-kun?

Ren: Stop calling me like that woman! Did you see the views on your fanfictions?

Littelion: Nope, lemme see!

*impact*

Son of a ***** ! That's awesome!

Ren: It's not, look to the reviews

*impact but reversed*

Son of a ***** ! That's horrible!

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Littlelion: Care to explain yourself?**

**Isn't it weird, more views then reviews? Is it really that hard to leave a little review like,**

**Cool, or Nice, or Look to your grammar, or I would've done it like..., or Could you..., or, It's not ...**

**Yeah, is it really that hard?**

**Masamune: When I left a review you threw a brick at meh!**

***gets hit by a brick***

**I'll leave you guys this note to think about it!**

* * *

**But you guys, or girls, who left a review.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**I'm really happy that you guys left a review for meh, they always make my day. Even though it isn't much you did it, and that's what counts. Don't worry I'll continue these stories, but I'm not sure when.**

**/D**


	5. Save this story!

**Littlelion: My life sucks. Schoolwork, mother, siblings, family parties, stupid people, annoying pets, slow internet,...**

**I DON'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES!**

**WHICH ONE FIRST?**

**YOU DECIDE! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**I'm probably gonna quit some stories :D**

**It's up to you to chose! The poll will be five, seven, eight days open but after that ...**

**R.I.P. Stories!**

**If there are no votes, why not discontinuing them all? I'm a lazy bitch after all and I suck, my stories are shit, and why is my grammar bad?**

**Because I'm dumb -_-**


	6. What's gonna happen?

**Jesse: Hello folks, today I'm going to share the opinion of Littlelion with you.**

**The poll was ended a few minutes ago and this story had zero votes. Therefore, [naturally] this story will stay on hold, but it's not going to be deleted.**

**That was it for now.**


End file.
